creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Behind Your Eyes
My grandma used to live in a house that was ancient. The house was falling apart and had a termite infestation. We told her many times that she could move in with us if she wanted to, but she always said that she liked the house. Four years ago she passed away. It was a really tragic event. I didn’t want to know what the cause of her death was, so I never asked (probably natural causes). Her house was left to rot. It was abandoned. My mother fell into depression after my grandma’s passing. She didn’t want to talk to me or to anyone. She just locked herself in her room and only came out when she had to go to work or go to the bathroom. My dad worried for her. I wanted her to get better, so I started thinking of things that would make her happy. After going through many ideas I finally came up with the perfect one. Her birthday was coming up, so I wanted to get her a present. I thought that getting her something that grandma had owned would make her feel as if grandma was still close to her, so that is what I decided to get her. I knew that most of grandma’s stuff was still in her house, so I was going to go to her house and take something from there. I grabbed my backpack and my phone and hurried out the door. Good thing her house was close by. I entered the front porch. The smell of old wood lingered in the air. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I checked if there were any open windows, but there weren’t any. I checked the back of the house and was surprised by something. There was a cellar door. I walked towards it and tried to open it, and to my surprise it opened up. The only thing I saw beyond the door was darkness. I didn’t have a flashlight on me, but I still decided to enter. Luckily enough, light came from outside to let me see what I was doing. There was nothing at all at first glance. Just trash and dirt. But at second glance I noticed a brown door in the corner of the room. I walked towards the door. My hands were trembling with fear and my stomach was full of anxiety. I had no idea what the resolution of this was going to be. I reached for the door knob. It was cold and dull. I started twisting it slowly. The door opened and I forced myself into the room. I thought of going back, but it was too late. I nervously swallowed saliva and progressed to my destination. The room was dark and humid. The smell of dust filled the air. My eyes quickly darted towards a white box that was sitting in the middle the room. The box looked like it had been beaten up. It had wrinkles and some writing on it. I walked towards it. I couldn’t tell what the writing on it said, it looked like it was gibberish. I lifted the box up and put in my backpack. I wasn’t going to waste time opening the box, I had to leave. I advanced to exit the room when I heard a whisper coming from behind me. At first it sounded like it was just the wind shaking a tree, but then I began to distinguish words. “Where are you going?” Goosebumps raced down my body. I looked behind me. The thing that was behind me was almost inexplicable. It was a young woman, she was missing half of her body. The skin on her face was torn apart, and you could see the muscles twitching and the blood spurting out. She also stunk of rotten meat. She looked at me. I was in shock. I didn’t know what to do. “Should I run?” I thought. “My eyes, I want them back...” she rasped. I ran out of the room as fast as I could. I went up the stairs and exited the house. I started to slow down when I was halfway to my house because I had to catch my breath. What had I seen back then? When I got home I hurried to my bedroom. I tried to open up the white box by hand, but I was unsuccessful. It had too much tape on it. I went to the kitchen and got a knife. I cut open the tape and opened the box. A pair of eyes looked back at me. Inside the box was a pair of rotten, wrinkly, veiny, disembodied human eyes. I instantly let out a yelp. I didn’t know what to do with them. I noticed a piece of paper behind the eyes. I went to my trash can and emptied out the eyes. I took out the paper. It was a picture of a young woman. Exactly the same young woman that I had seen in the cellar. I heard something behind me, I turned around and discovered my dad giving me a confused look. “Why are you holding a picture of your grandma?” he asked placidly. Category:Ghosts